


I Would Swim the Seas

by JesBelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesBelle/pseuds/JesBelle
Summary: An epilogue to the epilogue of One Hundred (Human) Years.





	I Would Swim the Seas

It isn’t the blow where his head struck the floor that’s killing him. It’s the ruptured artery in his mesio-frontal cortex.

“T’lek.”

“I’m here, Ambassador.”

“Take it.”

Her fingers brush his skin as she removes the chain with the ring and holo-projector from around his neck. She gasps at what he cannot suppress.

His fingers slide in the slick, green puddle as he makes the familiar gesture.

“Live long...prosper...”

When the pain recedes, he isn’t where he was. The voice he hears is fond, masculine.

“When I said I’d find you anywhere, Spock, I wasn't issuing a goddamn challenge.”


End file.
